For The Love Of A Daughter
by bigdreamer1597
Summary: Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world, Lied to your flesh and your blood, Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved? I'm Kim Crawford, an abused child who is afraid of love. Based off the song For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato
1. Chapter 1- Background

**Thanks to all you who voted. As you can see For The Love Of A Daughte_r_won. The votes were****:**

_**For The Love Of A Daughter- 13**_

_**Too Different- 9**_

_**Forgotten- 0**_

**I hope you enjoy and just remember this is a background chapter, the story will get better.  
**

Chapter 1

I was just a little girl when it all happened. All I heard was my family at war. I didn't feel like their child, I felt like a charity ward. I always had my back against the door crying my eyes out. I just wanted it all to stop. Their hearts were hollow and they were hopeless. I had no escape. I had bruises on my arms and a scar on my face from where they hurt me. I just wanted them to put the bottle down for the love of a daughter. I wish I could leave them alone but I just can't let them go. They are family, my parents. It's been 5 years since I've spoken to them. I live with my aunt now instead. I was removed when I was 10. I went through all of the pain and fear for six years. I wish they were the same people they were before I was four. They truly loved me at least that's what I was told. The next thing I know they were always drunk and violent. Don't get me wrong I am much happier now with my aunt. Sometimes I wish that they would take it all back, but they can't take back what we never had. They were never really parents to me. They were only abusers. I sometimes wonder about them. Like where they are at now. They were arrested but that was 5 years ago. They might be out by now. I don't see how my aunt is the sister to my father. She is so nice and loving. She has two kids of her own but she still took me in and raised me as one of hers. I came from North Carolina. I now live in Seaford and still have nightmares. I can't love anyone. The words "I Love You" sound like a lie. I want to fight this feeling but it's hopeless. If only they'd just put down the bottle for the love of a daughter. Do they even remember I'm their baby girl? How could they push me out of their world? I am their flesh and their blood but I guess that doesn't matter. Their blood has become alcohol and my flesh has become scars. They put their hands on me but they swore they loved me. I'm Kim Crawford, an abused child who is afraid of love.


	2. Chapter 2- Dreading Today

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END**

Chapter 2

I was running away from my house as fast as I could. They were behind me, catching up. Suddenly I trip and fall on the ground. They are now towering over me.

"What do you think you are doing? You cant just run away from us, we are your parents."

"You aren't parents. Parents actually love their children."

"Maybe we should fix that little mouth of yours."

I saw him lift up his fist ready to collide with my face. I brace myself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jump up to find that it was all a nightmare. Thank goodness! But then I look at the alarm clock and instantly dreaded the day. It was the first day of school. I know you think that I get bullied at school, well I don't. I am actually not even noticed enough to be bullied. I am just the fly on the wall, the girl in the back, invisible. Don't get me wrong I like it this way; it just can sometimes get lonely. I don't have a single friend because to be honest people scare me. My therapist says it's because of my abused past. I don't trust others. I guess its true; she is the one with the doctorate.

"Kim! Get up and come get breakfast!"

I quickly put on my usual outfit; T-shirt, jeans, and converses. Yep I am a plain Jane, but I like it this way. I walk in to the kitchen to see the big breakfast prepared. There were eggs, bacon, and biscuits with gravy. I am not a big breakfast person so I would usually avoid it but it's a tradition. We all eat breakfast on the first day of school. I took my seat at the table by Alex. He was already stuffing his face. Vanessa came downstairs with her usual flirty dress on. For Alex this would be his last first day of high school cause he is a senior. For Vanessa this is her first day of high school because she is a freshman. And as for me I am a sophomore, right in the middle of high school, oh joy. Once we all finished eating we got into Alex's car and drove to school. Once we got out Alex went and joined his friends and Vanessa went to hers. That left me all alone to face another day of high school. I walked into school and went into my first period which was homeroom. This is where we will be getting our schedules. I walked in and sat down in the back, my normal spot. I was listening to the teacher go on and on about the same rules I heard last year when there was a knock at the door.

"Well hello. Thank you for finally joining us. You are 15 minutes late."

"I'm so sorry its just I'm new and I missed registration so I just now got everything worked out."

"Well ok, just don't let it happen again. How about you take a seat in the only available one in the back?"

I look right at where she pointed and it was the one beside me. No one ever sat beside me and I wanted to keep it that way. The boy walked back to the desk and sat down. I went back to listening to the teacher, trying to block him out. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and out of instinct I jump away. I wind up on the floor with all eyes on me. So much for going unnoticed. I see a hand appear in front of my face, I guess to help me up. I don't take it and get up on my own. I look over to the boy sitting next to me, concern filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I nod my head and go back to listening to the teacher. As she hands my schedule to me, I look over it quickly before stuffing it in my bag. The boy beside me leaned over to my desk.

"I don't know where any of these classes are. Do mind helping me around?"

"I…I can't."

I guess you could say I was saved by the bell. I got up and hurried out of the classroom to my locker. I opened it up and then someone opened theirs beside mine. I look over to find the boy who sat next to me in homeroom. I tried to look away before he saw me but it was too late.

"Hey you're in my homeroom."

I simply nod my head and shut my locker. I start to walk away when a hand grabs my wrist. I instantly froze with fear. I turned to look at the boy who touched me again.

"Why can't you show me around?"

"Be…cause, y…you probably w…want someone c…cute to show y…you around."

I stammered that out. Could I be anymore lame? He looked at me and I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling.

"Obviously I want you to show me around since I asked you and not someone else. Please?"

I quickly gave in. Did I mention that I am sort of a push over? Well I am. I shake my head yes and he smiles. I didn't notice it before but he was actually quite attractive. He was probably about 5'10" and had long brunette hair that goes to his chin. He also has two moles, one on each cheek. He looked pretty strong and obviously did some kind of sport. Ok I need to seriously stop analyzing him.

"So where is AP Biology?"

"This w…way follow m…me"

And with that I walked in front and he followed closely behind as we made our way to the classroom.

**Hello, I hope you like the story so far. I know nothing interesting has happened yet, but it's just getting started. For those of you who read my last story you already know my condition but for the new readers here it is. I would like at least 10 reviews on each chapter for an update. I honestly don't think it's too much. I just really want to know what people think of my story. So please review on this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	3. Chapter 3- 20 Questions?

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 3

Biology is pretty boring. School in general is boring. That same boy took a seat in the back by me again.

"Why d…do y…you sit back h…here?"

"Because in the back of the class you aren't noticed."

"B…but don't y…you want to b…be noticed?"

"No I don't like attention when I am new. So many people try to be my friend but I sometimes just want to be alone."

Well that explains why he likes hanging around me. He just wants to be away from people who talk on his first day. Here I was thinking he might actually want to be my friend. I kept thinking about random things as the teacher continues to talk about things I'm not interested in. Finally the bell rang. I hurried to my next class. It went by kind of slow. I didn't talk to anyone. It was after all Girls PE. The only class I don't have that boy in. After the bell rang I quickly walked to lunch. I sat at a table in the back corner away from everyone. No one of course sits with me, until today. Someone sat down beside me and I looked up at the figure, it was that one boy who has been the only one to talk to me this entire day at school.

"Hey I know we have talked but I have not introduced myself. I am Jack, and you are?"

"I…I'm Kim."

"Well nice to see you again Kim. Care if I sit?"

I nod my head yes slowly and he sits down.

"So what do you have there?"

"Its m…my lunch."

"Well your lunch looks way better than mine. I think mine is a brick they used to build this building."

I laughed. I can't believe it but I actually laughed. I never laugh because I rarely find something that makes me happy enough to.

"I like your laugh."

"Y…you do?"

"Yeah I think it's cute."

And now I am blushing. First laughing and now blushing. This is not right.

"So how about we play a game of 20 questions?"

"O…ok"

"Lets see, um how old are you?"

"I…I'm 15."

"Cool I'm 16."

"H…how are y…you in t…the honors classes?"

"Oh you think I failed a grade. No I was home schooled because I moved around a lot and some important papers got lost so I had to repeat a grade."

"W…which grade d…did y…you repeat?"

"I repeated 8th grade. So how long have you lived here?"

"Since I was 10."

"You didn't stutter."

"I…I didn't?"

"No. Sorry if this seems harsh but why do you stutter?"

"M…my Thera, I mean A…aunt says that I…I get nervous."

"Well there is nothing to be nervous about."

He touched my hand when he said this and I flinched.

"I'm so sorry. Why are you so jumpy?"

I guess I was saved by the bell again because the bell dismissing lunch rang so I didn't have to answer that question. We walked into the hallway and a perky red head walked up to us.

"Hello I am Katie, are you guys new?"

"Well I am but she isn't."

"Oh really I have never seen her before. What's your name?"

"I'm Jack Brewer and she is Kim."

"Kim?"

"K…Kim C…Crawford."

"Well nice to meet you all. Have a great day."

That goes to show you how invisible I really am. I have been in the same school as Katie since I was 10.

"Wow I can't believe she didn't know you."

"I…I can. I…I am invisible."

"Well I can see you."

"You're t…the only one."

"Well then I guess I'm lucky."

Now I am blushing again. We walked to our next class. The rest of the day goes by okay. Jack and I sit in the back and block out the teacher and all other students. Now I get to go home to my nice room where I can be alone. I walk out of the school and wait by Alex's car.

"Hey Kim I am sorry but I can't take you home today. I am playing a pick up game with the guys and Vanessa is going home with a friend. Do you think you can catch a ride home?"

"Y…yeah sure."

"Great. See you later."

I sit on the curb while Alex drives away. I have no clue what I am going to do. No one will give me a ride home. I get up and start to walk when a car pulls up beside me.

"Hey you need a ride?"

I turn to see that it was Jack. I nod my head yes and get into the car.

"T…thanks for t…the ride."

"No prob. So was that your boyfriend?"

"W…what! N…no that w…was my cousin."

"Oh I'm sorry its just he normally gives you rides it seems so I just jumped to that conclusion."

"Re…remember I…I'm invisible"

"But not to me."

I blushed for the third time today and for the rest of the car ride I gave directions and we sat in silence. We finally reached my house.

"Th…thanks again f…for t…the ride."

"No problem. Hey can I come inside?"

I nodded my head hesitantly and he got out of his car. I saw my aunt when we walked into my house.

"Kim is this a friend!?"

"Hi I am Jack Brewer and yes I am Kim's friend."

I actually have a friend? This was going to be interesting.

**Hey guys thank you so much, I got over 10 reviews really quickly. I tried to give you a little bit of background on Jack but don't worry, more will come. I'm sorry this hasn't been interesting but this is all building up to it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember 10 reviews gets an update. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	4. Chapter 4- I Like Shy Girls

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 4

He is in my room. I actually have a friend over. I don't really know what I am supposed to do. I mean I have watched in movies where girls talk about boys but this is a boy so I don't think I can do that. This is hard.

"Hey how about we finish that game of 20 questions?"

"O…Ok"

"So why don't you ever have friends?"

"I…I'm not n…noticed."

"I don't know why you aren't. I noticed you."

"W…why d…did y…you notice m…me?"

"I don't really know. I sat in the back beside a pretty girl so that's probably how I noticed you."

"Y…you think I…I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, you are real unlike most girls."

"T…thanks but y…you don't h…have to say th…that."

"It's the truth. Anyways um we are up to question 10. Where did you live before you moved to Seaford?"

"I…I lived in N…North Carolina."

"Why did you move?"

There's another question leading into my past and there was no bell to save me this time. I am a terrible liar so he will know if I'm lying. I ran out of the room as fast as I could to the back porch. I sat on the swing and tried to get my emotions and mind together.

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?"

"N…no I j…just don't w…want to talk a…about it."

"Um ok how about we stop playing 20 questions for right now."

"O…ok"

"Kim you are so different from everyone I have met. You are shy, real, and secretive. There is just so much about you."

"I…I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I like shy girls."

He tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and leaned in. I got scared and quickly jerked back.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. Um I am just going to go."

I watched as he walked quickly out the door. He was so nice to me but I just can't be close to anyone. Everyone will wind up hurting you in the end. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. It was 6 and I didn't feel like eating. I went up to my room and fell asleep. Next thing I know I am back on the porch swing. Jack is sitting right beside me leaning in. He kissed me softly and pulled away. We both smiled but then his face turned into my father's. I tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't. When he finally let go there were bruises left on my wrists.

"Oh Kimmy, don't you know not to get close to people? You aren't good enough to be loved. Jack is just all in act of your imagination. Don't be so stupid."

I woke up with those words in my mind. 'You aren't good enough to be loved'. He was right. Who would want an abused child who can't give back the feeling of being loved? I am stupid. I looked over at the clock it was already 5:30 so I got up and got ready for school. I decided to walk today so I left the house at 7. When I reached the school I went straight to my homeroom. I sat down in my usual seat. Jack came in and sat down beside me. We both didn't even acknowledge each other. Instead the whole day we sat in silence not talking at all. I went to lunch and sat at my usual table and I see Jack go and sit at another table. I assume he has made new friends and now doesn't want anything to do with me. Once again I am friendless. I look over at Jack and see him laughing with his new friends. I don't blame him for finding new friends. I am not the most upbeat person to hang around. I deserve to be alone.

"Hey invisible girl!"

I turn to see Katie walking over to me.

"Why are you all alone? No friends? Well what happened to that hot new kid you were hanging around with? Did he finally get tired of you and found some non invisible people?"

I got up and walked away. What she said was all true. I am invisible and I just need to accept that. I heard footsteps behind me so I sped up. The person finally caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I instantly began to cry. I am an emotional freak. I get a vision of my dad the last time he grabbed my wrist, it was to drag me down to the basement and lock me in. I get turned around and pulled into a hug. I stiffen at this, still crying.

"Shh. Its ok, Katie doesn't know anything."

"J…Jack?"

"Yes its me. What's wrong?"

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me. I could tell him anything so I didn't answer.

"Is it because I didn't talk to you today? If so I am sorry. Its just I mad some new friends and…"

"And y…you found fr…friend that aren't in…invisible."

"No not at all. And you aren't invisible. Just ignore everyone who says so. They are just missing out. The real reason I didn't talk to you today is because I didn't think you would want to talk to me."

"W…why?"

"Well I thought that maybe you thought I was a jerk or rude for trying to kiss you. I am also so sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

"I…I don't th…think y…you are a j…jerk."

"Will you please forgive me?"

"F…forgiven."

He pulled me into a tight hug. This is the first time someone has touched me and I haven't freaked out. I actually feel safe for the first time since I was 4.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I am sorry that it hasn't gotten interesting yet but it will get interesting around chapter 6 I think. Also I won't update for probably a week because I am going to camp. I can't wait to see your alls reviews when I get back. Thanks for reading.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Invisable Girl

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 5

Safe, the word to describe my state. I have never felt that feeling before. Security and peace of mind. I haven't had a flash back in a week. Jack makes me feeling ok, like my past is gone. Only if it was, I still am that girl who stutters and has no social life. I am still invisible girl. Unfortunately I have school today and Jack said that he is going to introduce me to his new friends, oh joy. I am not good at talking to people. Jack is taking me to school today.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"As re…ready as I w…will ever b…be."

I get in his car and we drive to school. I walk into school and as always I am invisible. Guy are giving Jack high fives and girls are flirting with him while I am the invisible girl standing beside him. I reach my locker and get my books out quickly and walk to my class, trying to get away from people. Jack is still behind talking to some girl. I didn't have a problem with him having other friends but I didn't like this friend. It was Katie, the one who has officially labeled me as invisible girl. I can tell she has a thing for Jack and I shouldn't be mad at this. There is nothing between me and Jack. I just wish it wasn't Katie. I shake that thought out of my head and walk to homeroom. I take my seat in the back as always. After about 5 minutes Jack comes in and sits beside me.

"Hey why did you leave so quickly?"

"I…I just h...had to g…get to h…homer…room."

"Well ok. So are you excited about getting me my new friends."

"Y…yeah"

That was a complete lie. I was terrified. I didn't want to meet them. They will probably ignore me or make fun of me just like everybody else. I have till lunch, that's when I am meeting them. I hope the classes go by really slowly. The ell rang. Are you kidding me? It has already been 3 class periods and now its lunch time. Why did today have to be the day the classes went by extremely fast?

"Hey Kim are you ready?"

"Oh y…yeah"

We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. Jack got up and went over to get his friends. They came over to the table and sat down. I recognized who they were. They were Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones.

"Greetings my name is…"

"I…I already k…know all of y…you."

"You do?"

"Y…yes we h…have been in th…the same gr…grade since f…fourth."

"Really I don't remember you."

"I…I am invisible g…girl."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran out of the cafeteria. I could hear Jack following me so I stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"No…nothing. I just n…need to b…be alone right n…now."

"No. I am not leaving you alone. You really shouldn't introduce yourself as invisible girl. It will make people call you that."

"Pe…people already c…call me th…that."

"Well that will change. So how did you like my friends?"

"They w…were fine."

"Then why did you run away crying."

"I…I don't kn…know."

"Well do you want to leave?"

"Um I…I have t…to. I h…have therapy."

"Oh, do you need a ride there?"

"N…no my aunt is p…picking me up."

"Ok well bye."

He hugged me tight. I love his embrace, the only place I feel safe. I just wish I could tell him why I really ran out of the cafeteria crying. I just got a flashback where my dad had called me invisible girl. He was the first one to ever call me that. Then my mom started calling me that, and now everyone in school calls me that. Every time I get called that or even when I mention it I get memories of what my life was. But yet I still introduce myself as it. See this is why I am going to therapy. I obviously need help. My thoughts were interrupted by the honking of my aunt's horn. I got in the car and rode to therapy. I got out, got on the elevator to the 4th floor and walked into the room.

"Hello Kim. Its nice to see you again."

"H…hello Dr. Br…Brale"

"Please take a seat. Now have you had any more nightmares?"

"Y…yes, the same o…one."

I have been having the same reoccurring nightmare for months.

_I was running away from my house as fast as I could. They were behind me, catching up. Suddenly I trip and fall on the ground. They are now towering over me._

"_What do you think you are doing? You cant just run away from us, we are your parents."_

"_You aren't parents. Parents actually love their children."_

"_Maybe we should fix that little mouth of yours."_

_I saw him lift up his fist ready to collide with my face. I brace myself._

_I feel a hard fist collide with my jaw. I hear a crack and I cry out in pain. I look up and see a smirk on their faces. _

That's normally how far I get.

"Have you made any friends?"

"O…one."

"Excellent you are improving. Is she nice?"

"I…it's a h…he and y…yes."

"Oh a boy. Well aren't you being brave."

"H…he's just a f…friend."

"Ok well I want you to do something for me. You goal last time was to make a friend so you have done that. Now I want your goal to be to not stutter around the one you feel the most safe with. Can you do that?"

"I…I will t…try."

"Excellent. Your next visit is scheduled for the 9th of October but you can always call me. Bye Kim."

As I walked out of her office I couldn't help but be scared. I would have to stop stuttering when I talk to Jack. The problem is that he is the one who I feel the safest around and the most nervous around. How am I going to do this?

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have had some writers block but I think I am ok now. I am getting tired of having to write her stuttering so she is going to be stuttering less. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to read your reviews. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Overcoming

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 6

Come on Kim. You have to do this. You have to stop stuttering, at least around Jack. Just forget about how he makes you nervous and just focus on how he makes you feel safe. Yep that's my pep talk. I am walking through the school doors and I already see Jack. He spotted me and came up to me.

"Hey Kim"

Ok deep breath. You can do this, just don't stutter.

"Hey Jack"

Oh my goodness I actually did it!

"So I was wondering if you would like to come to the do… wait you didn't stutter."

"No I didn't."

"Oh my goodness! This is great Kim!"

"Can you keep it down people are staring."

"Let them stare, my best friend just overcame something that is worth celebrating."

"Look I am probably still going to stutter, just not when talking to you."

"Why? Why just me?"

"You are the only one that makes me feel safe."

"Awe that means so much."

"Way to ruin a sentimental moment."

"Well we better get to homeroom."

*Time Skip*

It was lunch time. Great now I have to interact with more than just Jack.

"Hey Jack and Kim."

"Hey dude."

"He…hey Milton."

Jack yanked me over to the corner.

"Hey I believe that you can stop stuttering all together. Just try to tell Milton hey with out stuttering."

We walked back over to where Milton was. I take a deep breath.

"Hey Milton"

"No stuttering?"

"I…am…trying…to…overcome…it."

"Great! Now just speed it up and you will be good to go."

"Thanks…Milton."

Once lunch was over I went on with my day of not talking to anyone but Jack. It was all going good till last period. One of the classes I don't have Jack in. I sit in my usual back seat and towards the end of class Katie comes and sits by me.

"Hey Kim, right it is Kim?"

I shook my head yes.

"See I have a little problem."

"W…what d…do you want?"

"I want you to back off Jack."

"M…me and J…Jack are j…just friends."

"Well then I see you don't have a problem doing that. Goodbye Kim."

The bell rang and I walked out of class trying to hold in my tears. Truth is, Katie terrifies me. She talks in the same menacing tone as my parents did when talking to me. I try to hide the scared look on my face but Jack sees it and runs up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine."

"You can tell me."

"Its nothing."

"Oh ok. Well I never finished asking my question earlier because I was in shock of the whole you not stuttering. Anyways, would you like to come to the dojo with me?"

"Um…sure."

"Great! Lets go, I will drive."

We arrive at the dojo. We walk in and we are greeted by this short man.

"Hey Jack. And girl beside Jack."

"Hey Rudy, this is Kim. She will be watching practice today if that is ok."

"Of course its ok. Happy to have you Kim."

"Th…thanks."

"Um Jack can I see you in my office?"

"Yeah sure, I will back in a few Kim."

"o…oh ok."

(Switch to Jack's POV)

"What's up Rudy?"

"Who's the chick and why is she stuttering?"

"She is my friend and she is just nervous. She is just now meeting you."

"Does she do that all the time?"

"No she just takes time to warm up to you. She doesn't stutter with me anymore and today she didn't stutter with Milton."

"Milton? Is she and Milton like a thing?"

"What! No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know they both seem smart and quiet so I just assumed when you mentioned his name."

"Well they aren't!"

"Ok calm down dude. Are you and her a thing?"

"No she is just my friend."

"Really because the way you just freaked out made it seem like you were jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like her."

"Look Rudy the truth is, I am not sure how I feel about her right now. I mean I triend showing her how I felt and then see pulled back."

"Wait did you try to kiss her?"

"Yes, it was big mistake. It made things awkward."

"Well let me give you some advice as a father figure in your life or maybe just a big brother figure in your life. If you realize that you truly do like her then try to kiss her again. It sounds like she was just guarded. If she likes you she will let you kiss her."

"Thanks Rudy."

"Yeah I know I am pretty wise."

"Ok well I am going to go practice now."

"Put on a good show for her."

Did he really just say that? Maybe telling him wasn't the best. Oh well I think I am going to take his advice into consideration.

**Thank you all for the reviews and Pm's. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be more in Jack's POV. I can't wait till the next chapter. That's when things start to unravel. **

**Remember 10 reviews = update.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Guarded

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 7

(In Jack's POV)

As I practiced I kept thinking about what Rudy had said to me. After 2 hours practice was over. Now is the time to make my move.

"Hey Kim would you like me to take you home?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"Great, lets go malady."

She giggled. Yes that's a good sign I think, I hope. As we drove to her house we shared jokes and talked about school. We reached her door.

"Well here we are."

"Yep, um would you like to come inside?"

"Yeah sure."

As we walk in I am greeted by her aunt. She is happy to see me just like the last time.

"Oh my its Kim's friend again!"

"Y…yes th…this is J…Jack."

"Well its nice to meet you again Jack."

"Nice to meet you again too."

"W…we will b…be in m…my room."

"Ok sweetie."

We walked up the stairs and into Kim's room. I sat down on her desk chair while she sat on her bed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey how about we go swimming?"

"I don't have any swim trunks."

"Don't worry my cousin looks about your size."

"Well ok."

"Here let me go get you some."

As she walked out to get me swim trunks I look over to see a picture on the wall. It was of her, her aunt, and her cousins. But it looked like it had been photo shopped; I could see what appeared to be an arm around Kim. Weird. Before I could look more she came back.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh just this photo."

"Yeah that was taken at my 4th birthday party. It was a while ago."

"You look so cute in it."

"Thanks."

I think I saw her blush. Another good sign.

"Um so anyways here are the swim trunks. You can go change in the bathroom."

"okie dokie."

As I ran to the bathroom I could hear her laugh. Oh how I loved her laugh. I quickly got changed into the swim trunks and put my shirt on. I walked out of the bathroom and back into Kim's room. She was wearing a swim suit cover up dress. She looked good in it.

"So you ready to go swim?"

"Yep follow me."

We went into the backyard to where and in ground pool was. She looked over at me and smiled.

"How about you go in first."

"How about you go in first Jack."

"Are you scared?"

"No, its just I want you to go in first."

"Fine."

I took off my shirt and looked over at Kim. She was taking off her cover up to reveal a purple bikini. To be honest I expected her in a one piece but I am not complaining. She looked beautiful. She had curves in the right places and tan skin but not too tan. Her bikini didn't show too much so it still left a mystery. Just the way I like it. I hate it when girls let it all show. As I was looking at her and idea popped into my head. I crept up behind her and picked her up bridal style and jumped in with her in my arms.

"Jack!"

"What?"

She suddenly splashes me. We go out in an all splashing war. Once we finally finished we were laughing. I then noticed how close we were. This is my chance, I have to take it. I know I like Kim and I need to show her. I lean in slowly about to touch her lips when she pulls away quickly and gets out of the pool.

"Um I need to go to my room. Please don't follow."

Well now I know for sure that she doesn't like me like that. I probably just ruined our friendship too. Why did I have to let feelings develop?

(Kim's POV)

He probably hates me now. I pulled away from him again. I don't know how I feel about him. As he was leaning in so many things rushed through my head; Katie's threat, my history, our friendship. I didn't want to ruin anything. But I think I did by pulling away.

(Jack's POV)

I decided to get out of the pool and head into the house. I was met by her aunt.

"Hey Jack, where is Kim?"

"She ran to her room"

"Why?"

"Because I tried to kiss her again"

"You tried to kiss her, again?"

"Yeah."

"Hun I wouldn't worry about it."

"Its obvious she doesn't like me in that way. I mean both times I have tried to kiss her she has pulled away and left. I think I just ruined something great that I had."

"No you didn't. Kim has just been through a lot and she will need time. But you know I was watching you all and she doesn't stutter when she is talking to you. That means she is comfortable around you. I just wish she was comfortable with me. It's been 5 years since she has lived here and she has yet to stop stuttering with me."

"I am sorry. I don't know why she doesn't stutter with me. She said it's because she feels safe with me."

"I don't think Kim will ever feel safe with me. I remind her too much of her dad."

"What happened with her dad?"

"Um I think maybe you should ask Kim that question. But I would pick a time where she seems less guarded."

"Ok thanks."

"You should go up and talk to her."

"Ok I will."

I walk up to her room and knock on the door. She comes and opens it.

"I am so sorry for trying to kiss you again."

"No its fine, I just don't think I am ready for something like that."

"Its fine."

"I don't want to be a disappointment."

"You could never be a disappointment."

"I wouldn't say never."

She seemed less guarded right now but I am not sure if it's the right time. Maybe I can work up to it.

"So I just talked with your aunt."

"About what?"

"You"

"Oh really? What about me?"

"Well I talked to her about the attempted kiss and about your stuttering. You know Kim she feels really hurt that you don't feel safe with her."

"I know its just she reminds me of someone."

"Your dad"

She froze. I knew I shouldn't of said something.

"What did she tell you?"

"She just told me that she reminds you too much of your dad. I guess she is his sister. She told me to talk to you about it."

"Well I am not ready to tell you and I think it is time for you to go."

"Ok, well goodbye."

I got changed and walked out of her house. I couldn't help but think of how she reacted. First the photo shopped picture and then her not feeling safe because her aunt reminds her of her dad and then how defensive she got about it. Something is going on and I feel like I need to find out what.

**I got great reviews for my last chapter. Thank you guys so much. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. I would say that this is the rising action part of the story. Things are going to start being revealed about Kim's past. I can't wait to write the next chapter, so please review. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Therapy

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 8

(In Jack's POV)

I woke up this morning and the only thought on my mind was Kim. Something was going on, something involving her father. I wish I knew what it was, but I don't think she will be telling me anytime soon.

"Jack its time to get up and get ready to leave!"

Ugg its 8 in the morning on a Saturday and I have to get up for some stupid therapy session with my parents. They might be getting divorced and have been going to couples therapy to try and work it out and today they are dragging me along. This is going to be absolute torture.

"I will be down soon!"

I went downstairs and felt the tension as both my parents were in the same room. I am getting tired of all this just because of some stupid differences. We all walk out and load into the car. As we drive to therapy there was complete silence. I wanted to break it but I was afraid a fight would come out of it so I decided to stay quiet. We finally arrived at the building after a 15 minute awkward car ride. We all got out and went into the building. We were greeted by a friendly lady named Dr. Brale. We all took a seat on the long couch in her office.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. Its nice to see you all again. I see that you brought your son along for today just like I asked."

"Yes we did. I hope this helps."

"Honestly I don't think anything can help our problems, even our son."

"Seriously Veronica, you can't look past our problems for our son?"

"Ok how about we get down to business. Jack how is your parents divorce making you feel?"

"Its all stupid just like therapy."

"Um Veronica and Jason, can I speak to your son alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

Why did she want to speak to me alone? I didn't think you could get in trouble at therapy.

I just really don't want to be here.

"Look Jack, I know you don't want to be here but I need you to talk to me."

Wow this doc is good.

(Dr. Brale's POV)

I could tell he didn't want to be here, I could also tell that he was worried about something.

"Ok how about we start off with some questions."

"Whatever."

"How does your parents divorce make you feel?"

"Like they don't care enough about me to fix it."

"Ok does it make you worried that they won't be there for you?"

"I guess, maybe."

"I can tell you are worried about something, do you mind telling me what it is?"

"So the deal with therapy that everything is confidential right?"

"That is correct."

"Ok well there is this girl. She is my best friend and crush. She is very guarded about her past. She won't open up to me but she says she fills safe with me."

"Why d you think you are drawn to this girl?"

"I don't know she is different. She was quiet and shy, she even has this stutter that scared people so she didn't have any friends. I felt that she was intriguing and I wanted to be friends with her, I guess that just grew into more."

This girl stuttered and didn't have any friends until Jack became her friend. Oh my goodness I think he is talking about Kim. I have to make sure though.

"Are there physical features you like about her?"

"Well of course. She has a beautiful smile when you get to see it. She also has these big brown eyes that I get lost into easily, and she has long blonde hair that is natural."

Ok I know for a fact that he is talking about Kim. I can't believe that I am actually talking to her Jack about her and I can't even tell her because of it being confidential.

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"She should by now. I mean I haven't really come out and said it but I have tried to kiss her twice."

"Tried?"

"Yeah every time I went to kiss her she would pull away and leave. She obviously doesn't like me back."

This Jack really likes Kim but Kim is shutting him down. I will have to somehow slip this into our next session without be obvious about it.

"So is this what you have been worry about?"

"Well not really. I have been worried about Kim's past. I found out that there is something going on about Kim's dad. He did something to her that makes her scared but she won't tell me. I tried to talk to her about but she told me to leave."

Jack is really on to something. He is so worried and I wish I could tell him about Kim's past but I can't. Sometimes confidentiality stinks!

"So does this have anything to do with the negativity towards your parents?"

"No, I really try not to think about them. It will just give me a headache."

"Thank you for opening up to me. I am going to go and get your parents."

(Jack's POV)

Therapy ended and we rode back home in another extremely awkward car ride. I ran upstairs and went over everything I told Dr. Brale and everything she told me. Even when I am supposed to be thinking about my parent's divorce, I am thinking about Kim.

(Kim's POV)

Jack; that is all I am thinking about. I kicked him out of my house yesterday and I feel bad about it. I just don't know what to do. I need some advice. I got out my phone and called Dr. Brale.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kim."

"Oh hello Kim, what's wrong?"

"You know my friend Jack?"

"Yes I remember you telling me about him."

"Well he asked me about my father last night and I kicked him out of my house. I have been so rude to him; he probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

(Dr. Brale's POV)

Hearing Kim say that made me sad, I know it's not true but I can't tell her what Jack said.

"You don't know that Kim."

"Yes I do. No one wants to be friends with a terrible person like me."

"You are not terrible. You are a great friend. You just aren't ready for him to know everything."

"I don't think I will ever be ready to tell him everything. Besides now I wont even get him to talk to me."

"I highly doubt that."

"You didn't see the hurt and confusion in his eyes like I did."

"Kim do you think that you might like Jack as more than a friend?"

"I can't"

"That's not an answer."

"I might but I cant."

"You have to let go of your fear a falling in love and actually try to like someone."

"He doesn't like me like that."

"Are you kidding me? He tried to kiss you twice."

"How did you know that?"

Oh snap! I totally just spilled it.

"Um didn't you tell me?"

"No I didn't."

"Ok truth is, I talked to Jack."

"You what!"

"His parent our patients of mine and came in with them today and we talked."

"You all talked about me?"

"Yes and Kim that boy has fallen hard for you. Trust me he likes you and he wants to be friends if you don't want to be more."

"What else did he say?"

"I can't tell you Kim. I have already told you too much. Just be sure to talk to him. Try to open up. Bye Kim."

"Bye Dr. Brale."

I hope Kim opens up to Jack. She needs someone like him in her life. She needs to be loved.

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! I have 100 exactly! I hope you all liked this chapter. It let you know a little bit more about how Jack feels about Kim. Sorry it took me a little while to write this chapter I have been lazy and a tad busy. Thanks for reading.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Back In Town

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 9

I kept thinking about what Dr. Brale said about Jack. I know she is right. I grab my phone and call him.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure. I will be there in 15 minutes."

I hung up the phone and then looked at what I was wearing. I was in a huge t-shirt and jeans. I have never had this problem of caring what I wear but I just got this feeling that I needed to dress better. I quickly went into my closet and searched for something cute. I finally came across a dress that I wear to church. It was cute and not too dressy. It was blue with white flowers on it and it was knee length. I hope Jack likes it. I then put some make up on that I got from my cousin Vanessa. I just applied a little bit of mascara and concealed. I didn't want to go over board and I most certainly wasn't even sure I put it on right. I looked in the mirror and heard the doorbell. I went downstairs and opened the door. What I saw wasn't Jack, it was my parents.

"Ah look its Kimmy."

"Wh…what are y…you d…doing here?"

"You still stutter? I was hoping you would have out grown that while we were away."

"Hun can we come in?"

"N…no."

I slammed the door in their face and went upstairs to get my aunt. I come back downstairs with my aunt and find then sitting in the living room.

"Oh look Clarissa its my big sis."

"I am not your sister anymore."

"Now Mandy is that they way to talk to your brother."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Look we just came here to tell you that we are back for good and we plan on getting Kim back."

"You all will never get Kim back. I am her legal guardian."

I was watching the dispute go down when we all heard a doorbell.

"Expecting company?"

I looked over at my aunt and she told me to tell them to come back later. I walked to the door and opened it. I see Jack standing there.

"J…jack y…you have t…to leave."

"Kim what's wrong? Why are you stuttering?"

"Pl…please j…just g…go."

I closed the door on him and went back to my aunt. It broke my heart to do that. He probably really dislikes me right now. I mean I invite him over and then shut the door in his face. That was so rude but I couldn't let him come in.

"Who was that Kimmy"

"It w…was n…no one."

"I think it was someone. A boy."

"J…just a f…friend."

"Kimmy has a friend who would have thought. I mean it would be hard to be friends with a girl who is invisible."

"That's enough Joseph! I want both you and Clarissa out of my house now!"

"Fine but we will be back."

I watched them leave and then turned to my aunt.

"Thank you."

I saw her face light up. She was smiling.

"You didn't stutter."

"No I didn't. I realized that I had no need to be scared around you. No matter how much you look like him you aren't him. I am sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"Thank you so must Kim for feeling safe with me. I am so sorry that they came back. I will do everything I can to make sure they don't get near you again."

"Thanks."

"So I am guessing it was Jack at the door."

"How did you know?"

"Well you are all dressed up and I know that a dress is not your casual."

"Yeah it was Jack. I was going to talk to him about things and then this interruption happened. I was so rude when I opened the door. I hope he still wants to talk."

"I guarantee he will. Why don't you give him a call."

"Ok."

I went upstairs and called Jack again. I was so happy when he picked up.

"Hey"

"Hey I am so sorry about earlier. Can you please come back and I will explain."

"Yeah sure, just please don't shut the door in my face again."

"I promise."

"Ok well I will see you in a few."

I waited for about 5 minutes and then I heard the doorbell. I looked out my window first to make sure it was him. I then ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Kim. Wow you look beautiful."

"Um thanks. I am just going to change."

I have to change I am getting more nervous while in this stupid dress. And when I get nervous I stutter.

Jack's POV

I don't know why she needed to change she looked beautiful but of coarse se always does to me. I sat in her living room and her aunt came in.

"Hey Jack, I am sorry about what happened earlier. We were having some family issues."

"What happened?"

"Did Kim not tell you?"

"No."

"You cant let her know I told you this. Her parents came for a visit."

"What happened with her and her parents?"

"They just got out of prison."

"Why were they in prison?"

"They abused Kim."

"They what!"

"Jack calm down."

I can't believe what I just heard. Kim was abused. How could anyone do that to her? She is so nice and innocent. If I ever see them…

"Jack, don't tell Kim I told you please."

"I promise I won't. Its just everything makes so much more sense now. The picture, her not liking that you look like her dad…"

"The being afraid of love and not believing it when someone cares."

"What?"

"Look Jack she doesn't think you truly like her. She has been told by her parents countless times that she will never be loved. So if you really care about her you will tell her directly."

"I know that I have to do it."

I got up and walked up to her room. I knocked on the door to make sure I could come in. She said that I could so I walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to get out of that dress and rub all the make up off my face."

"Why were you wearing all that stuff? Was someone important coming over?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Is that why I had to leave?"

"No not at all."

"Then who was it for?"

"It w…was f…for y…you."

"Me? Kim I need to talk to you."

"Ok"

I sat down on her bed and she sat beside me. I turned and looked at her. I grabbed her hand. I felt her tense up but then relax. This is the moment; I am going to tell her how I feel.

"Kim, you don't have to try to dress up for me. You are beautiful no matter what you wear. You are perfect to me. Kim, ever since I first met you I have thought you were special. The more I got to know you, the more I fell harder. Kim I have completely fallen for you and I hope you have fallen for me. But its ok if you haven't, I just need to let you know."

"J…Jack"

"Its ok. I will be leaving."

I got up and left. It hurt but she has had a hard life. That kind of abuse doesn't just go away. It will take sometime but I don't mind the wait.

**I hope you all liked it. I thought it was time to bring Kim's parents back. There will be a lot more drama now that they are back in town. I can't wait to write the next chapter so please review.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	10. ADOPT THIS STORY?

**I am sorry to tell you this but I am no longer going to be on Fanfiction. I am super busy right now with school and soccer. I have no time for it. I am sorry but please don't be mad at me for not finishing the story. I guess if someone wants to adopt it they can but I am not sure how to do that. So if you want to adopt it and know how to adopt it please tell me. Thank you. :)**


	11. GOODBYE FANFICTION

I have decided to give the story over to Meforeverandalways. I am deeply sorry that I am leaving Fanfiction but I have to. I hope you all will still read the story "For The Love Of A Daughter" under the new writer. Thanks for all the support you all have given me while I was writing my stories. Goodbye. :)


End file.
